


Confusing

by Solrac2019



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrac2019/pseuds/Solrac2019





	Confusing

（1）

这间酒吧很不错，Chris跟认识的、不认识的人疯了整晚，在大笑着又灌下一杯酒的间隙，正看到隔壁桌不知道什么出现的那个男人。

棕色头发，大得过分的眼睛，紧身T，趴在桌上去要酒时露出了一小截腰身，皮肤很白，以及他的嘴唇——好看的唇形，酒吧中的光影遮掩了色彩，却能看到薄薄覆盖着一层酒水的嘴唇闪着光。

Chris忍不住在心里吹了声口哨。

男人抬头看到他，注视了几秒钟，冲他勾起嘴角笑了笑，拿起酒杯做了个“干杯”的动作，随后将杯中的威士忌饮尽。

紧接着，他就看着Chris的眼睛，舔过了自己的嘴唇，舌尖无比缓慢地舔过了上唇，又在下唇停留了几秒，将嘴唇上的酒水全部舔回嘴里。

WOW。Chris挑了挑眉。

男人没说什么，再次冲Chris笑了下，这次笑容很大，露出了牙齿以及中间的一点舌尖；他站起身往酒吧的后门处走，一分钟后，Chris扔下酒杯，跟了上去。

刚绕过墙壁一双意料之中的手就搂了上来，同时贴上来的还有让Chris心跳都多了几拍的嘴唇——吻上去比看起来或者想象中更加得好，Chris情不自禁地就握住了男人的肩膀，推到了墙上，深深吻了过去。

“嘿，”男人从变得过于激烈和用力的吻中挣脱，又舔了一下自己嘴唇，轻轻冲楼梯歪了下头，“上面有房间。”他说，他笑起来纯得好像个刚成年不久的孩子。

“好啊。”Chris眯着眼睛看他，也笑了。

 

楼上的房间一应俱全，保险套或者润滑剂都有，连着做了两次之后Chris觉得懒洋洋的不愿意动，斜靠在床背上看着男人趴着支起上身，拿出了根烟燃上。

“Sebastian。”他说，指了指自己，抬起眼看向Chris。

他的睫毛见鬼得长，灰蓝色的眼睛里还有一点点水汽，这让Chris想起他哭出来的样子。

“Chris。”他有点鬼使神差地给出了自己的真名。

“你好啊，Chris。”Sebastian说。Chris不知道他怎么做到的，这个男人他脸上还带着些未褪去的潮红，声音也还有点哑，身上满是性爱的味道，但哪怕是这样的他，看起来仍然纯得要命。他呼出了一口烟雾，又翻身躺在了床上，不再说什么，安心地把烟抽完。

“那么，再会，Chris先生？”他说，把烟蒂在床头的烟灰缸上压灭，转过眼睛冲Chris笑笑，起身捡起了自己的T恤穿上。

T恤太紧了，仍然凸起着的乳头透过T恤显露出来，他也不甚介意，整个人懒洋洋慢吞吞地去拿裤子。

“再会，Seb。”Chris说。他穿上他的衬衫，现在衬衫的扣子掉了两个，露出了小半个胸口。

Sebastian也已经穿好了衣服，他抓了抓自己的头发，歪头想了下，从口袋里掏出了什么东西扔到了床头柜上。

“那个……就……你知道……恩。”Sebastian想说什么，但最后什么都说出，他扁了扁嘴做了个“你懂的”表情，眼睛亮晶晶的。

Chris以为他拿出的会是名片、电话号码或是什么，看清后不禁失笑，那是几张纸币。“我就值这点钱吗？”他笑道。

“不够吗？”Sebastian也笑，又加了几张上去，“好吧，看在今天实在很爽的份儿上。”他懒懒地拖了点长音，颇具暗示性地扫过Chris胯下，让Chris觉得刚刚释放过不久的老二又有要抬头的趋势。

“我一次的身价是500万。”Chris说，他蓝色的眼睛坦诚地注视着Sebastian，他在笑，不过没有一点开玩笑的意思。

“哇哦。”Sebastian小声惊呼了下，他眨眨眼，有些好笑地看向Chris，问出了三个问题：“你知道你在敲诈谁吗？你知道我是谁吗？你知道这里是谁的地盘吗？”

他笑起来很甜。

Chris忍不住就伸出了手，把着他的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇。吻了很久的嘴唇有点微微肿起，带着色泽艳丽的嫣红，Sebastian毫不避忌地回视着他，轻轻伸出舌头，舔过了嘴唇，也舔过他的手指。

“你是Stan家的人？”Chris说，一直看着他，仿佛有些畏光一般又轻轻眯了眯眼，“可是我以为，整个城市，都是Evans家的地盘？”

Sebastian愣了愣，这不是他预料之中的发展，然后他看着Chris拿出手机拨出了一个号码：“嘿，伙计，我在楼上，和Stan家的小少爷在一起。”Chris大笑起来，笑声在整个房间里回荡，“猜猜发生了什么？他说他要买我！”

两分钟后门被推开了，Sebastian看着他最好的朋友、也是这里的负责人Toby冲了进来，身后跟着好几个他不认识的人。

Toby没有看他，而是径直走到了Chris面前：“Evans先生，之前不知道您在这儿。”他微低着头很恭敬地说道。

Sebastian这才意识到，这是Chris Evans，Evans家族这一代的大公子，也是Evans家最厉害的枪。

“没什么。”Chris说，笑着看Sebastian，“Sebby？”他叫道。

Sebastian吞咽了一下，又下意识地舔着自己的嘴唇，觉得自己的脸有点僵。“Evans先生，恩，这个，啊哈，所以……”他说着，最后实在说不出，忍不住就笑出了声。

Toby有些无语地瞄了他一眼，但也见怪不怪，Sebastian时常如此。

Chris伸手从口袋里掏出了钱包，从里面数了八百美金出来——这正是Sebastian之前放到床边的数目。

他似笑非笑地看着Sebastian道：“看在今天实在很爽的份儿上。”

 

（2）

Chris领着自己的人走后，Toby的人也离开了，顺便关上了门。Sebastian两指捏起Chris留下的钱，不禁失笑，随手塞进了Toby的衬衫口袋里：“我还挺值钱的嘛。”

“是啊是啊，比外面站街的都贵不少。”Toby忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“Sebby，怎么回事？你怎么跟Chris Evans搞到一起去的？”

Sebastian有些无语地耸了耸肩，回头示意了下一团糟的床，“你是在认真地问这个问题？就看起来那回事儿呗。”他懒洋洋地说，“楼下碰到了，谁知道那是Chris Evans啊，Toby，他眼睛可是真的很蓝，还有那个人鱼线——”

“停停停！分享过多了老兄！”Toby马上没好气地打断他的话，说到这里不禁恼火：“靠，你们两个打一炮就打一炮，还他妈的把Stan和Evans家扯进来干什么？我刚刚直接接到了Evans本家打过来的电话！”

“是他扯的！”Sebastian马上说，顺带回忆了一下——啊，好吧，好像是他自己先扯到了家族什么的来着，不过——“是他先扯的啊Toby，你又不是不知道我，我从来不惹事。”他说道，顺便半真半假的委屈状撅了下嘴。

“哥们，你快三十岁了，已经太老了不适合做这种表情了你知道吗。”Toby说，却也随即停止了继续追问，又不禁有些纳闷，自言自语道：“他离开波士顿多少年了？怎么会又回到这里？Evans家想搞什么？”

“那是你的事儿啦，我现在要找点东西喝。”Sebastian摆摆手，摇摇晃晃地走向房间一角打开了小冰箱，“喂，你还私藏了这样一瓶好酒？”

“你敢开试试？我留了三年了没舍得开！”Toby说，但是在Sebastian跑去拿开瓶器的时候也没吱声。我就是懒得理他，他想，看着后者开心得跟什么似的开酒喝。

 

接下来几天Sebastian也总在酒吧里玩，但是再没见过Chris。Stan家在波士顿黑帮中颇有势力，现任家主是他的继父，待他很好、几乎有求必应，哪怕在Sebastian明确表达自己不会接手家族事业后，他都没有任何责难。

“年轻人，做点他喜欢的就好。”他这样说。

事实是，Sebastian喜欢的事情大概就是做一个整天无所事事的黑帮小少爷，泡泡吧喝喝酒调调情偶尔约个炮，兴致来了就跑去酒吧钢琴那儿坐下弹上一曲——他的钢琴弹得很不错，被说过很有天赋，但是本人完全没有想用天赋做点什么的意思。

只是再无所事事也罢，Sebastian从不惹事倒是真的。Toby和他一起长大，最早开始进入帮派做事时还想着有朝一日能帮Seb解决点麻烦该多威风，十余年过去了，这样的机会一次都没有——平日里几乎大家都知道那是Stan家的小少爷，也没人找他麻烦，最接近的一次，反而是这次遇到了Chris。

Evans家族和Stan家不一样，Stan可以说是波士顿的地头蛇，但是Evans家掌控着整个美国东北部，甚至更多。随着Evans家族的逐渐壮大，核心势力也移到了纽约，可波士顿对Evans的意义不同：这是Evans家族的老宅所在，也是这个家族的起始点。

Chris是Evans家这一代的长子，所有人都知道他有朝一日会继承这个家族的事业，在那之前，他已经用自己的手证明了自己：他为Evans家族干掉了很多对手，有政客，有敌对方，有背叛者——他公开接单，只是这个杀手，不是谁都能买得起的。

他的背后有着Evans整个家族。

Sebastian和Chris，或许他们曾经离得足够的近，只是两个人本身却始终很远。

 

Sebastian知道这个，所以那晚之后他很快就把Chris抛在了脑后，生活是自己的，他们本就无太多交集。

那是一个夏日的午后，太阳有些大，Sebastian坐在室外咖啡馆的阳伞下，恨不得整个人都瘫倒在了座位里，懒洋洋地咬着习惯喝一杯冰茶。

一个带着墨镜的男人走过，三步后又退了回来，男人吹了声口哨引起他的注意：“Sweetie，一个人？”他一头耀眼的金发，皮肤很白，有着很好看的下巴，粉红色的嘴唇，笑起来时露出洁白的牙齿。

“是啊，不过可能接下来就两个人了呢？”Sebastian笑，冲着对面的座位微微抬了抬下巴，在男人坐下后指了指自己，“Sebastian。”他说，习惯性地舔了下自己的嘴唇。

男人的笑僵在了脸上，几秒钟后他摘下了墨镜，过于烈的阳光让他眯了眯眼：“我没想到你会这么快就忘了我啊，这可有些伤人了，Sebby，看来那天还是不够爽嘛。”

Sebastian愣了一下——如海水般湛蓝色的眼睛，这个人是Chris，而他刚刚根本没认出来！情形很有些尴尬。“啊……那个……恩……哦。”Sebastian摸了摸鼻子，不知是天气太热还是什么，他甚至有了些脸红，“你知道，恩，就是……胡子啊，头发啊，什么的。”他胡乱比划着，甚至没抬头看Chris，眼睛盯着自己面前的冰茶。

Chris忍不住觉得好笑，刚刚的一丝不快马上烟消云散了：“好吧，我染了头发，也剃掉了胡子，差那么多吗？”他说，手指摸了摸自己光滑的下巴。

“相信我，差很多。”Sebastian说，“恩，好像你之前是个特种部队枪手或是军火公司总裁，现在呢，像美国队长——我可没在开玩笑，你该把自己的脸印在国旗上。”

他笑得太甜，让Chris觉得莫名有些渴。

“我会弄死Scott的，还有那个该死的造型师。”Chris说，有些头疼地看了眼阳光，重新把墨镜带了回去，“说真的，没了胡子我现在觉得自己是在裸着。”他随口抱怨道。

“那可没有，我知道你裸着的时候什么样。”Sebastian歪过头笑，透过自己长长的睫毛看向Chris，又一次舔过了他的嘴唇。

“你这儿有什么喝的？”Chris道，他吞咽了下，愈加觉得口干。

“楼上的房间，本店今日特选，怎么样？”Sebastian终于从椅子上坐直了身体。

“操。”Chris咒骂了一句，直接探身拽着Sebastian的衬衫将他拉近，狠狠吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

两人跌跌撞撞地一路亲吻着来到了咖啡馆楼上的房间，一关上门Sebastian马上把他推到门上，几乎迫不及待地拽起Chris的上衣去解皮带，然后他愣了下，停止了动作，“哇哦。”他说，轻轻撇了下嘴：Chris的腰间别着把枪。

“别管那个，继续。”Chris道，动作有些粗鲁地扯开了Sebastian的衬衫，两粒扣子蹦到了一边，“波士顿还没人敢动我。”

Sebastian毫不犹豫就凑上去在他脖子上狠咬了一口，很用力，Chris甚至怀疑是否见了血，“这算动你吗，Evans先生？”他在Chris耳边说，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，又直接咬上了Chris的耳朵含在嘴里舔舐。

Chris深吸口气，抓着Sebastian的肩膀把他推倒在床上。

 

通常情况下，Chris在性爱里都足够有风度，他非常有控制欲，但是他会努力克制隐藏着自己，甚至从来不在床伴身上留下什么痕迹——他知道有些事情自己开始了可能就没办法停止。

Sebastian不同，他热情，喜欢亲吻，喜欢激情，叫得很大声，无所拘束，仿佛从灵魂到整个人的全部都带着光。

性爱之后他的颈间、胸口都是吻痕，乳头肿得厉害，他也不甚介意，靠在一边抽烟。

Chris很少抽烟，此时却忍不住从Sebastian指间拿过那根燃至过半的烟吸了一口。

居然是薄荷味的香烟。Chris愈发觉得他简直就像是个甜蜜的小孩子。“我以为现在女孩都不抽这种烟了？”他弹了弹烟灰，又把烟放在了Sebastian唇间。

Sebastian深吸一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，“被你发现了。”他笑着说，轻轻吐了下舌头，“我喜欢这个味道——再说，平时也不会有人从我嘴里抢烟啊，你是第一个，Evans先生。”

“Chris。”Chris纠正道，“好吧好吧，我不告诉别人。”他看了眼时间，从床上起身，“我要走了，希望下次见面，还记得我是谁，Seb。”

Sebastian马上举起了双手投降状：“这次绝对记住了！”

Chris禁不住就想起了这个男人刚刚软绵绵地流着泪求自己的样子，“啧”了一声，顺手又从钱包里扔了几张纸币到床头柜上。

“嘿，上次还有八百块，这次只有五百！”Sebastian马上指出，甚至可怜巴巴地看着Chris，轻轻嘟了下嘴。

操。Chris只觉得自己刚刚释放过不久的老二又硬起来了——他不知道Sebastian到底多大，但是这个男人做这个动作简直——他伸手按上Sebastian的嘴唇，又扣在他后脑上把他拉近：“接下来再努力点，赚回那三百块怎么样，恩？”

“我买不起你，只好换你买我了。”Sebastian说，把烟碾灭，倾身咬住了Chris的嘴唇。

 

（3）

Chris刚走出去没几分钟Sebastian就接到了Toby电话。

“你tmd在搞什么，又跟那个Evans搞到了一起？”Toby很恼火，“Sebby，我听到了点风声，Chris Evans回来波士顿可不是探亲旅游的！”

“Toby，我只是碰巧遇到了他。”Sebastian不紧不慢地道，他犹豫了下，还是说道：“没有其他什么，我们甚至没有彼此电话，可能不会再见面了。”

Toby沉默了几秒钟后方才开口：“Seb，Evans家不是我们能惹不起的，出了事别说我，谁也护不住你。Chris Evans他——你不知道他杀过多少人。”

这让Sebastian想起了Chris的手。他摸着Chris手指上的枪茧时，简直能嗅到血腥味。

“没什么以后。波士顿那么大，我们哪儿会再遇到。”Sebastian笑着说，摇了摇头，走去打开了房间里冰箱的门，惊呼了一声，“Dude，你到底藏了多少好酒啊！”

“别转移话题。”Toby说，又觉得其实也没什么好说的了，只是上个床而已，倒是可能自己有点过于大惊小怪。他轻咳了一声：“Chace过两天回来，到时叫上Charles，我们四个好久没聚了。”

Sebastian抹了下自己的脸：“Chace不是为了这事儿回来的吧？”

Toby呵呵笑了两声：“别问我，他回来就知道了。”

 

Sebastian和Toby、Charles、Chace四人一起长大，Chace成年后不久就离开波士顿去了纽约，见面少了很多，但是关系丝毫没有生疏。几天后的晚上他们在Charles的酒吧碰面，Sebastian到时发现自己是最后一个。

“Chace！”他叫道，先给了自己好友一个拥抱。上次见面是半年之前，但是Chace看起来像又年长了一两岁，整个人就只坐在那儿也带些气势。

“我的Sebby来了。”Chace笑道，抬手揉了揉Sebastian的头发。他比Sebastian实际要年轻两岁，但是这么多年来，反倒是他照顾Sebastian多些。

“你怎么样？”Sebastian说，接过了Charles递过来的酒。

“纽约那边有点麻烦，我也实在想出来待个几天透透气。”Chace道，声音懒洋洋的有点提不起精神，顺手就把杯中的威士忌一口喝完了，轻描淡写地说：“Seb，听说你跟Chris Evans操上了啊。”

Charles摊了摊手，冲Sebastian做了个“我可什么都没说”的口型；Toby不吭声，自顾自喝酒。

“遇到了，就搞了呗。”Sebastian笑了笑，平平淡淡地说，“我又不知道那是Chris Evans，就觉得是个身材很好的帅哥啊。”

“第一次不知道是Chris Evans，第二次也不知道？”Chace也笑，不过语气里可听不出他有高兴的意思。

“……他染了头发刮了胡子，第二次没认出来，以为又遇到了一个身材很好的帅哥。”Sebastian耸耸肩，自己说起来也觉得这事凑巧得有点好笑——再次遇到Chris时，他第一个迸发的念头是波士顿最近辣得要命的帅哥还挺多。

“啊哈。你意思就是说，你这个月就遇到了两个帅哥跟人上了床然后发现这俩帅哥是一个人还tmd是Chris Fucking Evans，是吧？”

“Chace，我们认识这么多年，除了十二岁的愚人节Charles他们非拉着我一起作弄你，其他时候，任何时候，我骗过你吗？有过一次吗？”Sebastian反问道，灰蓝色的眼睛目不转睛，盯着Chace看。

“嘿，该我什么事儿！”Charles躺枪，无语地举起手。

“只是问问而已。”Chace道，靠到了椅背上，情绪放松了下来，给自己和Sebastian的酒杯倒上了酒，又往里面加了点冰块。“Evans家在纽约有些动作，他回来没那么简单的，Seb，你懂我意思，这些事不想你掺和进来。”

“我当然懂。我们不会再见了，波士顿那么大，哪儿那么容易遇到一个人三次。”Sebastian笑着晃了晃手里杯子，“现在可以敞开喝酒了？”

“Charles这儿好酒多，今天多喝点。快啊哥们，私藏再贡献点出来！”Toby忍不住幸灾乐祸地笑了。

“当然敞开喝，看看今天谁是先倒的那个。”Chace道，率先把自己酒杯中的酒一饮而尽。

就在这时，一个男人的声音在桌子旁边响起：“Sweetie，又见面了。”男人说道。

“马上他妈的给我滚远点，如果你还想要命的话。”Chace马上冷下了脸。他根本懒得抬头看说话的是什么人，这桌上坐着Toby和Charles，都是波士顿黑道里数得上的，他完全没料到还有人搭讪敢搭到了这里——Chace今天本来心情就不怎么样，这时没动手也只因为是Charles地盘给他留着面子而已。

Sebastian有些尴尬地看了他一眼，又抬起头望向了那个男人，冲他笑了笑：“恩……那个……我是说……”他抓了抓头，最后还是省略了一堆嗯嗯啊啊，干脆直接道：“这是Chris Evans，这是Chace Crawford。”

Chace这才抬起头，正看到站在他们桌子旁边的Chris——同在纽约，但是他们从没碰过面，这反而是他第一次见到Evans家族的未来家主。

“原来是Crawford。”Chris挑挑眉，道，“你家old man还好？”

“我父亲很好，谢谢关心，Evans先生。”Chace说，站起了身，笑得礼貌而没有一丝尴尬，表情称得上天衣无缝，“正和几位老朋友聊聊天，没意识到是您。”

“没什么，我也是碰巧看到了Seb在这儿，过来打个招呼。”Chris说，顺便把手搭在了Sebastian脖子后面。

Chace表情没变，但是忍不住做了个吞咽的动作，眼睛里已经冒出了火。

“Evans先生，来玩儿？今天酒您随便喝，算我的。”Charles马上打圆场。

“不用了，这点钱我还出得起。”Chris笑了，大大的笑容无比真挚不掺假，正好酒吧中音乐停了，他吹了声口哨，大声道：“Hey Guys，下轮酒我请！”

酒吧里口哨声拍手声响成一片。

Chris的手从Sebastian的后颈上移到了肩膀，低下了半身靠到Sebastian耳边道：“楼上有房间吗？”

Sebastian忍不住就微低着头笑了出声。他侧过头带着点戏谑看向Chris，缓缓舔过自己的嘴唇：“楼上永远有房间。”

Toby不忍直视地默默仰起头，Charles一脸“What The Fuck”（楼上是他的床），Chace板着脸一言不发。

Chris吻了吻Sebastian的嘴唇，伸手拿过他的杯子把酒喝尽，“那还等什么呢，Sweetie？”

 

每次性爱Chris都表现得比前一次更激烈点，好像这个人被层层包裹起来的内里愈加在Sebastian面前展露出更多。他几近全力地吻Sebastian的嘴，简直想把他的舌头整个拽到自己这边来，又死掐住Sebastian的腰，Sebastian的背部、胸口和大腿全是红色紫色的吻痕和瘀伤——他本人没拒绝过什么，咬着嘴唇，由着Chris把自己摆成各种姿势。

临近高潮的时候Chris按着他的背从后面抽插着，像是要把他整个人都操到床单里，Sebastian的脸被压在枕头上，生理性的泪水流了满脸，把枕巾也弄湿了一片。

Chris的另一只手在他的阴茎上，配合着抽插的动作一下一下抚摸揉搓，他们最终同时释放出来时Sebastian只觉得脑海中一片空白什么都不剩，好像被火烧得干干净净，连一点灰烬都没留下——恢复意识后他首先意识到的是Chris在发抖。

Chris仍然趴在他的背上，把他身体包裹在自己下面，嘴就靠在他的耳边喘着气，他从胸口开始整个人都在发抖、抖得厉害，但是手，他的手覆在Sebastian的手上，始终没有一丝一毫颤抖，稳得要命。

有点反常。

“Chris？”Sebastian道，一出口才意识到喉咙嘶哑到了什么程度。

“嘘。”Chris说。

Sebastian没再说话。Chris身上的血腥味太重，Sebastian突然意识到，他越靠近真实的Chris Evans这个人本身，也就越靠近Chris内里的失控。

 

（4）

“说真的，之前可没看出来你是事后温存型。”Sebastian懒懒地说，仍然靠在床背上抽他的薄荷烟，他裸着上身，脖子和肩膀一片殷红甚至青紫。

Chris披着件浴袍从浴室里出来，金发往下滴着水，他也没怎么擦，走到Sebastian旁边坐下，后者把烟递到他嘴边，他就着Sebastian的手抽了一口。

“你不了解我的事还多着呢。”Chris说道。现在的Chris看起来平静了许多，方才短暂的失控像是Sebastian的错觉。

“我了解你大多数敏感带啊，这还不够吗？”Sebastian咬着嘴唇笑。

他说着这样的话的时候看起来也仍然纯得要命。

Chris伸手摸了摸Sebastian胸口的一个发紫的吻痕，“抱歉，Seb，我平时不会这样。”

Sebastian耸了耸肩，吐出了一个烟圈：“你真的是事后温存型啊。”

Chris笑了，他起身把浴袍搭到了椅子上，“好吧，有些时候，我是。”他一边给自己穿着裤子，一边慢条斯理地说道，“我今天干掉了十几个人，你知道，肾上腺素什么的。”

“我不知道波士顿还有值得你亲手去杀的人。”Sebastian道，侧过头看他。

Chris大笑出声，金发也随着笑声颤抖着，他揉了揉Sebastian的头发，笑着说：“有啊，有。不信你看。”另一只手已经握住了自己的枪。

下一刻门被踢开了有人往里面闯，Sebastian拽过Chris放到一边的浴衣披上，就这么几秒钟，他听到了六声枪响，回过头去，只看到了六具尸体，离Chris最近的一具也才进门两米多。

“信了吗？”Chris说，他赤裸着上身光着脚站在地毯上，握枪的手非常稳。

死掉的是Connell家的人，走在最前面的那个是Connell的小侄子，Sebastian记得参加过他的生日宴。他才满十八岁不久，那孩子当时笑得意气风发。“信。”Sebastian说道。

很快Charles就带人上楼来，Chris看着他们把尸体拖出了房间，自己却没有要走的意思，“Connell整个家族都会被清理掉，Stan或是你，谁想的话，都可以从中掺上一脚。”他满不在乎地对Charles说道，“老宅那边会联系你老大，什么路，自己选。”

Charles脸上满是凝重，他皱眉思索着什么的时候，手机响了起来。他看了Sebastian一眼，做了一个“Stay here”的口型，又向Chris点头告别，急匆匆地就带着人走了。

波士顿今夜注定是个未眠夜。

 

没有尸体，但是房间的地毯上还留有些尚未清理的血迹和白色的脑浆，空气中弥漫着血腥味，还有Chris身上沐浴液散发出的柠檬香。

“Chris，波士顿很大。”Sebastian说，他再次燃起了一根烟。

“第一次和第二次都是偶遇，我没想过能再遇到你。”Chris道，呼出了口气，赤脚踩过染血的地毯，朝Sebastian走了过去，站在他的身前。“今天不是。我知道你在这里，你们几个都在。”

“我知道啊。”Sebastian说。“波士顿很大，多少人一辈子都遇不到，我却遇到了你三次——我当然知道。”

“你知道，你也愿意带我上楼？”Chris问，他皱起眉，额头上满是皱纹。

Sebastian笑了出声，他咬着嘴唇偏着头看Chris，说道：“因为我的老二看到你会硬，这个理由，够吗？”

Chris湛蓝色的眼睛注视着他，眼中的蓝愈加得浓重：“这么巧啊，我也是。”他抓过Sebastian的手放到了自己的胯下，轻声道：“Sebastian，Seb，我从刚刚开始就硬着。”

Sebastian后退了一步坐在了窗边的柜子上，浴衣半挂在他身上，他伸腿把Chris拉近：“让我试试，看有多硬。”

 

Chris扯开Sebastian的腿拉高，狠狠干了进去，他不知道Sebastian怎么做到的，但是这个男人能触动到他心里的某些地方。与Sebastian在一起，他会更难以控制他的情绪，好像严丝合缝的包裹在外面的防护层会融化，内里愈加暴露出的，是他自己都难控制住的灵魂——是那个失控的自己。

他看着自己的阴茎在Sebastian身体里进出，那里面很紧很热，让他简直下一刻就要射出来。Sebastian的腿盘在他的腰间，他在Sebastian的肩膀上留下指印，他用力地撞进去，太用力了，恨不得将更多、将所有的自己都撞进去。

Sebastian白的就像一张纸，他的内里却一片混乱。

他低头吻掉Sebastian被逼出的眼泪，后者的手软绵绵地挂在他的脖子上，嘴里含糊不清地求着他——求着他快一点，又求着他停下。他们没来得及带上保险套，Chris想把自己的精液灌进去把Sebastian的后穴灌得满满的，又想就这样操下去，直到天荒地老。

高潮的时候他正把Sebastian按在窗前从后面操着他，外面是漆黑的夜，他的眼前闪现着各种华丽的光影。

 

“你手上有火药的味道。”Sebastian说，他喘着气，腿在抖，简直有些站不稳。不只是火药。Chris身上沐浴液的香气都盖不住的，是房间中的血腥味。

Chris把阴茎抽了出来，带着精液也缓缓地流出，在大腿上蔓延，Sebastian随手拿过浴衣擦了两下。“Chris，你是第一个射在里面的男人。”他笑笑说，有点委屈地扁了下嘴。

这让Chris有种冲动，就上去握住Sebastian的手让他不要动、让精液留在他的身体里面的冲动——他没有那么做，他死死握住自己的手，站在原地没有动，觉得指甲要嵌进了肉里。

取而代之的，他揉了揉Sebastian的头发，又凑过头在他头顶吻了下。

Sebastian用一种好笑又惊讶的表情望着他，Chris自己也很惊讶——这个动作完全偏出了他的意识控制，好像出自哪种诡异的本能还是什么，这让他迷惑不已。

下一刻，警醒的危险感在他心间暴涨，他毫不犹豫地按下Sebastian与他一起倒在地毯上，一枚子弹擦着他打过。“别怕。”他说。他们躲在墙壁边的柜子后面，Sebastian就坐在他的旁边看着他，整个人十分平静，没有一点害怕的意思。

没有等到第二粒子弹。他们在血腥味的房间里一起沉默。

Chris两分钟后收到了那条短信，来自Anthony，只有一个单词，“Done”。

“没事了，已经解决了。”他看向Sebastian，率先起身，向Sebastian伸出手。

Sebastian借力站起，点点头，“所以，引出你想引出的人了？这是你今晚出现在这里的原因？”

Chris沉默。

Sebastian笑了，“没什么，Chris，没什么不好说出口。”

他笑得仍然甜蜜如常，Chris却开始觉得心中烦躁不安，好像有只利爪在试图抓破他胸口的皮肤迎接胸腔外面的空气。

他曾经很坚持，很确定自己要这么做，这刻却觉得动摇起来。

 

他们沉默地穿回自己的衣服，方才亲密的贴近与零距离的假象被揭开，他们只是两个陌生人。“我挺喜欢你的。”Chris说，他开始觉得头痛，脑海中有暴躁的声音在大声作响。“Seb——我要引个人出来，今晚我不该来找你。”他呼出口气。说出了这句话，他只感受到了同时袭来的放松与身心俱疲。

“没有什么该不该，我也挺喜欢你的，Chris，长得好看身材棒老二很大做起来很爽，”Sebastian说，伸手捋了下自己的头发，他看着Chris，语气认真了起来：“只是——就只是这样。这就是我们了。”他已经穿好了衣服，此时俯身拿出了钱包，拿出里面所有的钱递到Chris跟前，正好是一千三百块：“你太贵了，我买不起你，不过，我就这么多了。”

Chris不说话，不动，只是呼吸愈加急促。Sebastian笑着把钱塞到了他衬衫的口袋里。“所以，这是我们的最后一次见面，Evans先生。”他懒懒说道。

插在口袋里面的Chris的手正死死握住一张他本该递出来的名片，名片四周是镶嵌着金箔的设计，此时已经划破了他的手指，鲜血淋漓。

 

（5）

波士顿直到第二天晚上才平静了些，尘埃落定，Connell家什么都不剩。原本属于Connell的地盘被重新划分，Toby他们都很忙，直到第三天四个人才有空又聚到了一起。

“Sebby，那天Evans说要请全场下一轮酒呢，酒喝了，他人走了，钱拿来。”Charles率先道，满脸不满，冲Sebastian伸出手。Chris那天压根没结账就牵着Sebastian一起上楼了，后来走的时候人有些失神，守在酒吧里的小弟哪敢拦他；再之后，他不见了，没有人知道他是否还在波士顿。

“你该去问他自己要啊。”Sebastian笑笑说，面色如常。

“你们……就这样了？”Toby开口问道。

“还能怎么样。”Sebastian说得平平淡淡，“本来只是上个床而已，牵扯多了太复杂就没意思了，还是早点散了好。”

“就这么散了？”Charles一脸怀疑状，“之前那个咬着嘴唇甜得跟什么似的带人上楼的人是谁啊？顺便那tmd还是我的床呢。”

“你也没在那个房间睡过几次啊，况且，我是那种为了帅哥不要命的人？”Sebastian做了一个夸张的表情。

“不是吗？”Toby斜眼看他，“之前谁念叨着蓝眼睛来着，还有什么人鱼线？”

“嘿嘿嘿停太多分享了好吗没人要听那个！”Charles马上举手投降，“房间被子啊什么的我都叫人换了，Sebby至少把那个钱给我！”

“没钱了啊。”Sebastian抱着自己的酒杯眨眨眼，“Evans可贵了。”

“不给我钱，你居然还有钱去买Evans啊！”Charles又气又笑。

“你们怎么就认准Evans了？从前没见你们关心我跟谁睡。”Sebastian笑着摇了摇头。

“因为你很少跟同一个人睡过两次？”Toby翻了翻眼睛，“Wow，Evans可有三次了，这是你的记录了吧，Sebby。”

“拜托，我前两次根本没意识到他们是一个人啊。”Sebastian道，“好吧，第三次的确认出来了。”

“嘿，”Chace拿酒杯敲了敲桌子，“我明晚上回纽约，Sebby不要留在波士顿了，跟我一起去纽约住些日子。”

“有必要吗？而且纽约？你认真的？”Toby挑了挑眉，纽约可是Evans家族的势力中心，他宁愿Sebastian继续在波士顿闲着喝喝小酒。

“我哪里看起来不像认真的样子？”Chace反问，“留在这里不如换个地方散散心。”

“Seb怎么说？”Charles打断了他们两个，看向Sebastian。

“纽约啊……”Sebastian出神地想着些什么，几秒钟后他笑着举起了杯子：“那么，为纽约。”

 

Sebastian没太多想他选择离开波士顿的原因，况且局势不稳，在外面待些日子也没什么不好。他没把这件事和Chris Evans扯上关系——Sebastian不会为一些过去和现在的自己纠缠不清。活在过去的回忆里，不是他会去做的事。

同父亲说起此事时，Stan家的家主点了点头：“出去一段时间也好。”他说，随后摘下了眼镜，在眼镜布上来回擦着。Sebastian了解他这个习惯性的小动作，他的父亲想同他说些什么，他等着面前的老先生说出口。

“我从来没要求过你什么，Seb，从你妈妈带你进来这个家开始，从没有什么。”他说，一边说着一边斟酌用语，“现在，我要说出我对你唯一仅有的一个要求：Seb，不管什么时候，不管我能不能保护你、或者其他任何人能不能保护你的时候，你要保护你自己不受伤害——你能做得到吗？”

Sebastian有点疑惑，他的心中同时感受到不安的躁动和温暖的平静，他凝视着自己的父亲片刻，他说：“我向你保证，我能做到这个。”

“那就好。”Stan先生微笑，重又把眼镜带了回去，有些恍然地说：“从前我觉得我很在乎很多东西，钱啊，势力啊，在意每一家酒吧或者赌场，每一笔生意；现在觉得，这些其实也没什么太多的意义。我和你妈妈再过几年就去欧洲找个小镇常住了。抱歉，Seb，我们没办法保护你一辈子。波士顿我仇人多，你可以和我们一起去欧洲，或者留在这里，你想的话我会为你安排与其他家族的联姻作为保护。你永远可以做你自己的选择，任何选择，只是，不管是Evans还是其他任何人，Seb，你都要记住你答应过我的事。”

“是的，父亲，我会记得这个。”Sebastian说道。

 

Scott推开卧室房门时被扑面而来的烟雾呛得咳嗽了几声。房间里烟雾缭绕，Chris靠墙坐在地上，地毯上全是烟头。“你多久没睡了？”Scott皱眉道。

Chris压根没抬眼看他，自顾自继续抽烟。

“Chris？”Scott提高声音又叫了声，他走上前去手搭住Chris的肩膀，注意到Chris全身在发抖，唯一还稳的，只有他的手，没有丝毫震颤。

“Scott？Wow，我的弟弟来啦。”Chris仿佛突然间才意识到Scott在这儿，抬头露出了一个大大的笑容，伸手拍了拍Scott的胸口，“坐啊，要点啤酒吗？”

Chris的笑声在这个小小的空间中里显得有些刺耳。他站起身想去拿啤酒，发现自己正在卧室里，这儿根本没有地方可坐。

“你多久没睡了？”Scott再次问道。

“现在开始管你老哥了？”他伸拳头敲了Scott胸口一下，随手把烟碾灭，“我去洗个澡，等下出来说。”

 

他披着浴袍出来时Scott正坐在外面，向他递过了一杯水，Chris做了个夸张了表情：“认真的吗？上次你把我放倒之后我可不会再喝任何你递过来的东西——我以为你已经知道这个了呢。”他径自走去冰箱，拿出了一瓶啤酒。

“你该去睡。”Scott耐着性子说，恨不得直接把Chris敲晕——问题是论身手，从小到大他都不是Chris对手，Chris才是那个一直欺负他的。

Chris没什么反应，自顾自喝啤酒。

“我不知道你在闹些什么，是你自己说要用那个方法引Connell的人出来的，操你的Chris，我早就说过Sebastian Stan他妈的根本就不是一个什么都不懂的小傻瓜，你不能指望所有事情都像RPG游戏一样按照攻略一步一步走就能打出完美结局！”Scott有些火，大声道。

Chris依然没说话，只是收敛了笑容，抬头瞪了他一眼。Scott太熟悉他，他知道自己不该再说什么了，Chris不会对他怎样，但是保不准Chris疯起来会做出什么。

“Sebastian Stan到纽约来了。”Scott揉了揉自己的太阳穴，深吸一口气，最后还是说了出来。他把手机递到Chris面前，屏幕上是一个钢琴前的侧影。灯光很暗，人基本只剩下了轮廓，但是Chris还是一眼就认出了那是谁。

Scott收起手机往外走，临走前仍然还是说了最后一句话：“Chris，你不该明知道你会陷进去，还硬往里面走。”

 

Chace没把Sebastian带去Crawford家的老宅，而是和他一起住到了一栋小别墅里。平日他很忙，没有太多时间陪着自己的老友，更何况Sebastian从来也对赌场没什么兴趣，他乐得自己行动，也乐得对Chace安排的、一直悄悄跟着他的那几个人视而不见。

这晚的酒吧不错，他跳了一会儿舞，T恤都有些被汗水打湿。他在洗手间里洗了把脸，对着镜子擦着脸上的水时，从镜子里看到Chris Evans走了进来。

他愣了一愣——波士顿很大，但纽约更大。

“我不知道你也在纽约。”他笑了笑，觉得镜子里的自己笑得没有那么自然。十余天未见，Chris脸上的胡子又长出了些。

“Surprise？”Chris摊开双手大笑一声，走上前给了Sebastian一个拥抱，用力得让Sebastian觉得胸口都要喘不过气来——他表现得好像他们两个不是一夜情对象，而是什么好久不见的亲密老友。

“Scott，我的弟弟，他也有个酒吧，离这里不远。我请你喝酒？”终于松开了Sebastian后，Chris说道。

“恩……这个……啊……就……好吧，就不用了吧？”Sebastian说，笑着摸了下自己的鼻子，“Evans先生，我们没到一起喝酒那么熟啊。”

Chris微眯着眼睛看他，Sebastian说得真实不作假，没什么嘲讽或其他，他这么想，就这么说了。

“Scott的酒吧上面有房间。”Chris说。他伸手想碰下Sebastian略长的刘海，后者不动声色地轻轻避开。

“我真讨厌说这个，很尴尬，我还以为我们之间不必说这个。”Sebastian摸了摸鼻子，又扁了下嘴，摆出了一张正色脸：“恩……就是……Mr Evans，之前你可以操我，是因为我想跟你操。现在呢，我不想，哪怕你辣得冒烟，我也不想。所以啊……就是这样了。”他耸了下肩膀。

Chris没说话，湛蓝色的眼睛就盯着他看；Sebastian开始还微低着头，后来干脆坦然地由着他看，灰蓝色的眸子似笑非笑地回视回去。

洗手间的门在Chris进来时反锁了，很快就有人在外面使劲敲门。这时Chris伸手摸向了Sebastian腿间：“你不想吗？可是你的老二很想的样子。”他在Sebastian耳边说。

“Fuck you，Chris。”Sebastian说，呼出了一口气，他花了三秒钟就下了决定，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“那个楼上有房间的酒吧，有多远？”

 

（6）

“你说什么？重复一遍？”Chace正在赌场看账目，此时抬起头，简直有些不敢置信。

他的手下紧张地吞咽了一下，硬着头皮说道：“Stan先生和一个男人走了，Paul他们三个想跟着，被开枪打中了腿，现在在去医院的路上。”

Chace深吸口气又呼出，“什么男人？”他问，心里倒也已经有了答案。

“金发，蓝眼睛，”手下犹豫了一下还是说，“Paul说Stan先生自己愿意跟他一起走的。”

Chris Fucking Evans——还tmd能有谁！Chace以为他在波士顿才叫Sebastian跟自己来纽约，说到底倒是搬石头砸了自己的脚。Crawford在Evans家留了人，但是Evans什么时候回了纽约他居然一点风声都没听到。

跟Chris在一起的话，那基本上可说是纽约最安全的地方了，但是Chace仍然觉得有些烦躁。他拿起手机拨出了号码，响了几声之后Sebastian才接：“Chace，我没事。”他说，Chace能听到被刻意压低的喘气声。

“行了我知道，你什么时候回来？”Chace道。

Sebastian还没答，只是Chace下一刻就听到了一声没控制住的呻吟声。

他马上挂了电话，控制着自己不要把手机直接砸出去。Chris Evans绝对是tmd故意的。

 

他们没去Scott的酒吧或是哪个“楼上的房间”，Chris带Sebastian回了他自己的家。他们认识不足两个月，只见过三次面，但是表现得如同分离得太久的恋人，在上楼的过程中就亲吻得急不可耐。润滑没有那么充分Chris就迫不及待地掰着Sebastian的臀瓣撞了进去，有点疼，但是两具身体在最终完全贴合在一起的这个简单的动作却让两人都满足地呻吟出声。

这场性爱炙热而激烈，Chris小心、长久地吻他，一遍又一遍地吻他，始终注视着他的眼睛，所有的吻都温柔而缠绵，阴茎却带着专注的强硬力道死命地操弄，恨不得把Sebastian钉死在床垫上。

他们都激动得有些超过负载。结束得也比较快，射精时Sebastian有几秒钟失去意识，甚至不记得自己身在何方。然后他们又花了长久的时间汗津津地躺在床上不厌其烦地亲吻彼此，用一种纯情乃至笨拙的方式亲吻脖子、胸口、腰侧、大腿，亲吻对方身上的每一寸，轻柔、粘稠又缠绵悱恻的吻，直到身上满是汗水。他们一起去浴室洗澡，又在浴室里做了一次，对彼此身体的渴求甚至超过了青春期满身荷尔蒙的时候。

或许渴求的也不只是身体。Chris抱着Sebastian，他的胸口贴着Sebastian的胸口，如同在和什么不知名的力量战斗一般，Chris的力道大得近乎绝望。

Sebastian突然觉得他们此刻无比的贴近，而他能够了解、能够体会，Chris正在与之战斗的，就是他自己本身。

 

第二天一早，Chris在浴室洗澡，Sebastian从衣柜里随便拿了件他的衬衫穿上——Chris很多同款衬衫或是T恤，他简直是看中一件衣服就会买下所有的颜色——勉强合身，有一点点大。他这时才有心思去看了看Chris的公寓，很简单，很干净，只是卧室的地毯上有不少小窟窿，像是烟头烫出来的。他不知道Chris会抽这么多的烟。

他去厨房准备早饭，Sebastian很少做饭、几乎不会，说是早饭，不过是煎蛋和简单的三明治。刚刚把煎蛋盛到盘子里，他听到房门被打开了。他走出两步，正好跟那个男人打了照面——

男人流露出一些惊讶，随即也了然：“Stan先生？我是Chris的弟弟，Scott Evans。”他礼貌地笑了笑自我介绍道，“抱歉，我不知道你在这儿，Chris这里从没见他带人回来过。”

“你好，Scott。”Sebastian也笑笑，指了指浴室，“Chris在洗澡。”

话音刚落，Chris猛地推开了浴室的门，手里拿着一把点四五正直直指向Scott心口，已经拉开了保险：“见鬼的，Scott，我以为我们说过备用钥匙的问题？”看清是Scott他才放松下来，有些夸张地笑了声，随手从浴室里拽了件浴袍披上。

“看起来还挺有精神的。”Scott完全避而不答，打量了他一下，又把目光移回到Sebastian身上：“他终于睡着了？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，“恩……这个……好吧……其实也没怎么睡——你一定要问这个问题吗？”他笑着说。

Scott的表情像是被噎了一下。他瞪着Sebastian，后者倒是坦然的很，脖子上的红印子都懒得遮，穿着Chris的衬衫站在原地回看他，表情纯得好像刚刚什么都没说过。“这个给你，”Scott轻咳了一声，干巴巴地说，把个文件夹带递给Chris，“我先走了。”

Chris的目光都要变得能杀人了。

“早餐时间啦。”Sebastian说，率先走向了餐桌。

 

他们一起吃早餐，就像一对普通的恋人一样，甚至喝咖啡的时候还在餐桌旁腻了一会儿。Chris讲起小时候他骗Scott尿在裤子里的事，Sebastian笑个不停。

没错，就像一对普通的恋人一样。

随后Chris看过了Scott送来的文件夹，把Sebastian拖到自己腿上坐着：“想去游乐场吗，Seb？”他轻轻地吻Sebastian的眼睛与眉角，他总是吻不够。

“约会吗？”Sebastian笑着问他。

“是的，约会。”Chris道。

 

他们拖着手去游乐场。临近中午的时候，天不算太晴，阳光并不强烈，Chris却也早早就带上了墨镜，他很不喜欢阳光，晒起来的时候总觉得眼睛都没法睁开。

游乐场那里到处都是欢笑声，空气里都飘着粉红色的甜美味道。他们买了棉花糖，Chris吃白色的一边，Sebastian吃粉红色的一边，太甜了，Chris没那么喜欢吃，但是他仍然跑到Sebastian的嘴边去抢。吃完后他们吻在了一起，他一遍又一遍地舔过Sebastian的嘴唇，那里的甜味仿佛怎么也舔不完。

他们去坐了木马，两个大个子的男人和一群小朋友坐在一起，笑得很大声；他们去玩射击游戏，Chris几乎没仔细看就心不在焉地打出了满分，得到的奖励是一只非常大的近一米高的穿着军装的熊仔，店主说那叫“吧唧熊”，美国队长最好的朋友。

Sebastian拒绝抱着熊仔走，所以Chris不得不把吧唧熊夹在了胳膊下面。

他们去坐过山车，互相比谁能叫得更大声。他们去鬼屋，悄悄躲在一个角落里接吻，吓到了好些人。

最后，他们去摩天轮。摩天轮缓缓地爬升着，把所有的一切都留在了身下。风景很好，只是没人看风景，没人往下看，Chris和Sebastian他们就只是专注地望着彼此。

他们幸福地就好像每一对幸福的恋人一样。

当他们所在的摩天轮隔间升至最高点的时候Sebastian凑过去吻住了Chris，然后就在这时，摩天轮停住了。Chris冷静而面无表情地摘下墨镜放到一边，从他们座位下面摸出了一个箱子打开，迅速地组装起了一柄狙击枪，瞄准镜指向了下面的某一个方向。十秒钟后，子弹射出，只有一粒子弹，只用这一粒子弹。

Sebastian朝下面望着，远处的人群里一阵骚动；此时Chris已经把狙击枪又收好放回到了箱子里。

刚刚的笑容简直无比的虚假。

他们永远不可能像普通的恋人一样。

摩天轮又转了起来。

“Seb。”Chris说，他的声音在发抖，“这才是我。”他艰难地说。他死死攥住自己的拳头，骨节发白。

“我知道。”Sebastian说。他伸手用食指点在Chris的心口上，Chris的心脏就在他指尖下面跳动着，他直视着Chris没有移开自己的目光：“我知道。Chris，我能闻到这里的血腥味。”他说。

 

（7）

“摄像头什么的都搞定了，收工。”Anthony对电话那边的Scott道，他在一个不起眼的角落里，看着Chris牵着Sebastian牵手黏糊着走出了游乐场，“呃，你知道Chris带着那个孩子一起来的吗？而且Chris胳膊底下还夹着一个一米高的毛绒绒的熊仔。他打算带那个熊仔回家吗？操，刚刚他们两个还在摩天轮上亲了一路——就不能去开个房间吗？”是的Chris干掉目标之后Anthony通过望远镜看到他们两个一直亲吻着直到摩天轮落地，简直不能忍。

“……猜到了。”Scott有些无奈，“Chris这次是栽了，我现在只能祈祷至少Carly还在医院的这段时间里不要闹出什么事才好。我会给Carly打个电话。”Carly是他们的姐姐，现在受了伤，还在医院里慢慢恢复中。

“我只是很难想象他还有这么认真的一天。”Anthony道，仍然觉得有些不可思议——Chris，游乐场，恋人，牵手，熊仔，一米多高的熊仔，这一切组合在一起实在是诡异得要命。

“Anthony，你该找他谈谈，他现在根本不听我的。”

“你说的好像他会听我的一样。”Anthony悻悻道，不过还是说：“拿瓶好酒给我，晚上我叫他去你的酒吧。”

 

“所以呢，我们接下来要去哪儿？”Sebastian笑着问。“别告诉我你的约会都是以工作结束的。”他打了个哈欠，他和Scott说他们昨天晚上基本上没怎么睡，这句话倒是真的。

他打哈欠的时候眯起眼睛，手背挡住嘴，表情可爱得要命，Chris忍不住就上去又亲了他一下。“跟我去个很重要的地方。”他说。他很兴奋，兴奋到瞳孔都微微放大，Sebastian能懂摩天轮上意味着什么：Chris把自己藏得太好，然而现在他知道，对Sebastian而言这已无必要，他已经被接受了。

“Chris，你再亲下去的话，我们就要去找房间了。”他若无其事地说，眼角微微露出了点红晕，又笑着咬住了自己的嘴唇偏过头看向Chris，“还是我们正在去一个房间的路上？”

他的表情很想让Chris把他现在就按在个什么地方操。Chris伸出手指抹了抹他的嘴唇，眯了眯眼，“你是故意的么？”

“什么？”Sebastian一脸无辜，然而自己又忍不住笑了开来，双手搂住Chris的脖子倾身上前给了他一个火辣透顶的吻，紧接着一脸“什么都没发生过”的模样，轻轻推了推Chris的肩膀，“走了，还记得吗，你的很重要的地方。”

Chris简直有点咬牙切齿，只好把那个笨重的非常“不Chris”的熊仔抱在身前以挡住自己的勃起。

 

Sebastian以为会是餐厅、海边、公园、博物馆或者随便一个什么地方，对Chris有意义的地方，但是他的确没料到会是这个——

“嘿，等等，Chris，恩……你说的就是这个，想带我来的地方？”Sebastian问，指着面前的那家首饰店，满脸的不确定。

“当然，”Chris说，牵着Sebastian的手就要继续往里面走，而后才突然意识到什么：“操。”他有些徒劳地张了张嘴又闭上，“我……我没问过你。”他说，他紧张了起来，暴躁的情绪又从心头冒出了尖，“我没问过你是否愿意跟我结婚。”他剧烈的心跳简直能让Sebastian也感觉得到，他紧紧抓着Sebastian的手，眼中一片烧起的火焰：“Seb，你愿意么？”

他们刚认识两个月，他们之前只见过三面，除了在床上他们真正相处的时间还不止八个小时，Sebastian觉得Chris是疯了才会带他来买戒指。

他觉得自己也离疯不远，因为他没办法拒绝。他没办法拒绝Chris。

“只有一个条件：我来挑戒指，”Sebastian说，“我看过你的那些衬衫了，Chris，我绝不会戴你挑的戒指。”

Chris松了口气。他们互相看着对方就笑了起来，笑得很傻，可是谁也停不住。

 

事实证明，Sebastian非常有先见之明，Chris对戒指的品味也和他的那些T恤衬衫一样，就是个悲剧。

他们走出来的时候已是下午五点多，选中的款式需要修改下尺码，过几天再来拿。

“Anthony晚上叫我喝酒。”Chris心不在焉地看了眼手机，随即把目光移回到Sebastian身上，情不自禁又抓起他的手吻了吻，“Scott的酒吧，他那里总有好酒，怎么样？”

“好啊。”Sebastian欣然同意。好酒和Chris，他简直不需要多做考虑。

“Anthony是我的朋友，他——”Chris的声音戛然而止，他完全没想到会在这里遇到这个人——Frank Grillo，除了Evans家族之外，Grillo在纽约也势力很大，这些年双方免不了一些磕磕碰碰，明争暗斗。

对方也愣了一愣，马上松开了左手搂着的一个年轻男人，笑着迎了上来：“Chris！真是好久不见啊。”

“Frank，没想到这里遇到你。”Chris也大声笑道，直接避开了他伸过来的右手抱了抱他，顺便往他胸口上拍了两下，“在健身吗？练得不错啊。”他的语气里适时地带上了点惊讶。

他们夸张的虚伪让Sebastian忍不住觉得好笑，他看得出Frank对Chris这种乱摸胸口的行为有多不耐烦。

“Seb，我不知道你也在纽约，你该告诉我一声。”Frank把目光移到他身上，上下打量了下，目光中意味深长。

Sebastian笑了笑，没说什么，站在原地没动，只是耸了耸肩。

“你们认识？”Chris道，他皱了皱眉。

“认识很多年了，那是多少年之前来着，Sebby？”Frank眼睛在他俩身上打了个转，仿佛找到了一个新可以激怒Chris的游戏，甚至故意拖长了声音。他之前搂着的那位年轻男人此时上前两步紧跟在了他的身边，他很白，眼睛很大，睫毛很长，棕色的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，脸上还有些稚气，根本看不出年纪，就像个学生——任人都能看出来，他简直就像是Sebastian年轻一些的翻版。Frank也不掩饰，继续搂着他笑吟吟地看着Sebastian，“该有七八年了吧？这些年你都没有怎么变，Seb。”他说。

他的笑容还挂在脸上，下一刻Chris直接往他的脚前开了一枪，溅起的石子打在了Frank的鞋子上——他的动作太快了，根本没人注意到他是什么时候怎样从哪里掏出枪又拉开保险的。

Frank后面跟了七八个人，此时全部掏出了枪。

“Opps，枪走火。”Chris挑了挑眉，“抱歉了啊，Frank，没吓到你吧。”他听起来一点歉意都没有。

Frank瞪着他，Chris看得出他在评估和权衡，但是只要Frank敢动手，他不介意把这几个人都在这里干掉。

他发现自己甚至有点在期待这个。

“你们在干什么，Evans先生只是枪走了火。”Frank说，他的手下们闻言全部放下了枪。“嘿Sebastian，我们找机会该出来聚聚，也喊上你的那个小朋友，叫什么来着，Cheese？哦哦，Chace。”他说，有些夸张地拍了拍自己的脑袋，“怎么样，Seb？”

“不用了吧。”Sebastian只是不动声色地笑了笑。

“我伤心了，Seb。”Frank说，给出了一个非常夸张的疼痛表情，“看看他多绝情啊。”他对Chris道，又摆摆手，“行了行了，不打扰你们了，我走了。回见啊，Chris。”

“回见。”Chris笑着说，他笑得很冷。

 

“我不知道你还认识Frank Grillo。”Chris道。

“前男友。”Sebastian说，他看起来对Frank不甚在意，反而饶有兴致地看着Chris，“你是在吃醋吗，Chris？”

“我刚刚差点杀了他。我现在开始后悔我刚刚为什么没有杀了他了。”Chris低头笑了笑。他说得轻描淡写，只是自己知道他刚刚花了多大气力按捺下心口的戾气。

“我们认识很久了，我十几岁就认得他，十七岁还没成年的时候就跟他在一起了。”Sebastian平平淡淡地说着过去，“不过我们没在一起多久，只有一两年吧，后来他来了纽约。”

“你们为什么分开？”Chris问，他想让自己显得更漫不经心一些，这很难做到。

“不爱了，就分开了。”Sebastian笑，“Frank他也不是在念着我，他只是就喜欢这个型的。但他有一句话说得没错，Chris，我是挺绝情的，分开之后，我再没想起过他。”

爱的时候他愿意把心都掏出来给对方，不管什么，只要对方想要的他都可以给；但是结束之后，Sebastian从来不会回头看。

Chris搂过他吻了吻他的头顶：“我不会给你绝情的机会。”

 

（8）

Scott的酒吧很花心思。一般来说，酒吧当然不是主要赚钱的地方，远不及地下赌场或是开局赌黑拳一类，酒吧更多是个落脚处以及消息流通中心，但Scott的这间酒吧明显花了很多精力进去。Sebastian挺喜欢这里。

“Hi Sebastian，听Scott提起过你啦！”Anthony笑道，张开手就给了他一个拥抱，“Scott今天可是大出血。”他晃了晃手里的酒，很是得意。

Chris若无其事地挤到了他们两个中间坐下。“Anthony是我的老朋友。人挺混蛋的，他说什么都别信他。”Chris对Sebastian说道，看了眼酒自己也有点惊讶，“这瓶他藏了很久了，今天都舍得拿出来？”

“有人面子大啊。”Anthony指了指自己，然后他的目光移向了Chris扔在一边的熊仔，“老兄，你是有什么病，你还带着只一米高的熊仔来喝酒！？”

“有什么大惊小怪的。”Chris说，“拜托你有点常识好吗，那是吧唧熊！而且一米多高怎么了，我还要带着它回家呢。”

Sebastian打了个响指，昏暗的灯光里他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“Hey，我说，喝到嘴里的才是好酒，我们还等什么呢？”他说道，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，晃了晃自己的空杯子。

“我喜欢他！”Anthony马上拍了下桌子。

Sebastian很快就和Anthony混熟了，听Anthony说从前Chris的各种糗事笑个不停。

不久Scott就过来打了个招呼，“我压箱底的酒了，就这么一瓶，喝完了可别再问我要。”他笑着说道。

“酒是不错啊，过来坐。”Chris咧嘴笑着，拍了拍自己旁边。

“……我站着就好。”Scott警惕地说，很久之前他倒是Chris叫坐就坐，结果好几次次都被捉弄得很惨。“我跟Carly通了电话，她叫人送了点东西过来，Chris，跟我上楼下？”

“好啊。”Chris道，“给我留点。”他对Sebastian说，搂过他轻轻吻了吻他的眼睛。

“Fuck you Chris，这里还有别人呢！”Anthony叫了一声。

 

Chris离开后Anthony也就同Sebastian靠得近了些，Sebastian已经喝了不少，略苍白的皮肤下面透出了些红晕，眼睛里却看不出什么醉意，只是笑得更开了些，时刻都在笑着。

“能让Chris抱着个熊仔到处跑的，你是第一个，干得好。”Anthony说，向Sebastian比了个大拇指。

Sebastian只笑着没说话。

“我在波士顿看到过你。”Anthony好像也没想他说什么，自顾自道，“Chris那天简直是疯了，自己冲去Connell家把他们的老大挂掉了。我很生气，我说你他妈的还能再疯一点吗？然后他说，他要知道你在哪里，他要去找你。那天Carly中了枪差点没命，Connell家买了个很贵的杀手想来做掉Evans家的人，我们能知道的就是那个杀手开枪打中Carly后离开纽约到了波士顿。Carly运气好，捡回了一条命。”

“可是还是你们笑到了最后。”Sebastian说。

Anthony握着酒杯笑了笑：“现在离‘最后’还远，谁知道，又能一直笑多久呢。”他转而道：“Chris想用自己引出Connell家买的那位杀手，我们都觉得这是个馊主意，他不管。他就要那么做。他那天完全失控了，事实上他有更多种方法能引出那个杀手，他选的可能是最糟糕的那个，他去找你了——我们都觉得那是个馊主意，但是我也没拦他。”Anthony突然望向了Sebastian，他敛正了神色道：“我想我欠你一个道歉，我没拦他，因为那天我也想看看，你对他到底有多少影响力。Seb，你不知道Chris失控的时候什么样子，那天他很可能会杀掉你。”

“没什么可道歉的，”Sebastian无所谓地说，“那就只是我和Chris两个人的事。我最早见Chris，我就知道他是什么样的人。”

“我和Scott都没想到你会到纽约来。”Anthony道。

“不是为了Chris。”Sebastian笑着摇了摇头，“是我想离开下波士顿。Anthony，我知道你想跟我说什么，我知道Chris为什么带我去摩天轮。他从来都藏得很好，他想让我知道他到底是什么样子——其实根本没有必要。现在我可以告诉你这个：我挺简单，我想的事不多，所以只要是我认定的，我会更坚持。”

“你没懂我想说什么啊。”Anthony说，“我不是担心你毁了他，Seb，我在担心他毁了你。”

Sebastian低声笑了起来：“可是没人能毁了我。”他说，继续喝起了酒。

 

“你和Anthony想说什么？”Chris漫不经心地问，低头随便翻着一份资料，上面有姓名、有身份、有各种相关的情报，这是他的下一个目标，“早知道今天能喝你一瓶好酒，事情就不会有这么简单。”

“你不该带他去让他看着你杀人。你会毁了他，然后自己也崩溃掉。”Scott直截了当地说，或许没什么用，但他还是想尝试下。

Chris显得无动于衷。“我们已经买好戒指了，在改尺寸，过几天去拿。”Chris道。

Scott揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你在自己逼你自己，”他说，听起来有些疲倦，“你明明一团乱，你怕得要死，你在逼着自己做出个决定，显示出你在控制着一切——可是你没有控制权，Chris，你控制不了。”

“你觉得我该怎么做？”Chris突然抬起头看他，有些尖锐地问道，“我不能——我不能跟任何人在一起，就因为你觉得我是个疯子？”

“是因为你姓Evans！什么人都好，Chris，什么人都好——但是不该是他妈的跟我们的世界有关系的人！”Scott只觉得心中的火一下子蹿高，“你没有想过吗？如果有天你打开资料袋，看到里面的人是Sebastian的父亲，你怎么办？或者里面是Crawford，你怎么办？你他妈的还要带着Sebastian让他看着你杀人吗？我跟Carly和父亲都聊过了，我们现在可以尽量避免这些发生，但是谁知道明天会发生什么——这些全是见鬼的不可控因素！”

Chris不说话，而Scott努力让自己平静下来，他深吸了一口气，注视着Chris说道：“现在我旁边就有一个定时炸弹，我不知道炸弹什么时候爆炸。Chris，操，你以为黑帮是什么？这里从来都不是他妈的游戏。”

这里从来都不是什么游戏，这里更像是个监牢，他们都是里面的犯人，带着挣脱不了的镣铐。

“我会尽力解决这一切。这是我第一次想保护好，而不是毁掉些什么东西。”Chris说，此刻他无比冷静又专注，“Scott，现在告诉我，如果有那么一天，你站在哪边？”

“你这边。”Scott苦笑一下。“我希望没有那一天。”

下刻Anthony直接推开门冲了进来：“Crawford刚刚来了，Sebastian跟他走了。”

“你说什么？”Chris站了起来，文件夹掉到了地方，纸张洒了一地。

“你想我怎样，拦住他吗？强制他留下？”Anthony恼火地叫道，“操，Scott，查查看波士顿出了什么事，也查查看我们为什么他妈的都没收到消息！”

 

五分钟前Chace冲了进来，在Sebastian耳边轻声说了什么，拽着他就要往外走。

“嘿，这里还有人呢！”Anthony道，手中的枪敲了敲桌子。

“车在外面，飞机在等着，我们要回波士顿，”Chace说，满脸的焦急，甚至话都不想多说，“这是我们的私事，与你无关！”他对Anthony道，仍然没放开Sebastian的手。

“我去叫Chris。”Anthony道，马上站起身。

“这是我们的私事——有哪个字你听不懂？叫他又怎样，他也要去波士顿吗？他能去多久？以什么身份？Sebastian的床伴还是他妈的Evans家的少爷？”Chace暴躁地说道，眼神中尽是狠戾。

“Chace，够了，Chris是我的未婚夫。”Sebastian说，他轻轻叹了口气，对Anthony道：“我先走了，我会给Chris打电话。”

 

坐在车里时Sebastian才突然有些茫然地想起，他甚至没存过Chris的电话号码。

 

（9）

Scott挂断电话，抬起头：“Sebastian父亲的车子被动了手脚。他已经脱离危险了，但是Sebastian的母亲还在急救室里。”Scott显得有些心烦意乱，“Chris，知道为什么这件事被瞒得紧、完全没传到我们这里吗？因为有人不想让你掺和进来！”

“我已经掺合进来了。”Chris说，面色阴沉地站起身。

“你要去波士顿？”Anthony开口。

“老宅那边的人最好祈祷下这件事与他们无关。”Chris道，“是我们离开波士顿太久，他们已经忘记谁才是Evans家真正的主人了吗？”

“你还没搞清楚状况吗？Chris，Connell的事你不该把Stan家拉进来，这种变动的时候，得到的越多只会越成为靶子，更何况你现在跟Sebastian在一起——靠，你最好别在这个时候把你们订婚的事情说出去！”Scott非常烦躁。

Chris冷笑了一声：“Scott，是你还没搞清楚状况，我去波士顿，只因为Sebastian，跟别的任何事都没有关系。”

Scott马上懂了：Chris只代表他自己，他甚至不惜为此与Evans家老宅的势力翻脸。他看着Chris走出门，想到了刚刚在Chris问起“如果有那么一天后”自己说的那句“你这边”。

他当时甚至都没想也没犹豫。

 

Sebastian坐在急诊室外面的椅子上，手里捧着杯Chace递给他的咖啡，很烫，但他此刻实际上感受不出太多痛感，只觉得全身心的麻木。Toby失踪了，他副手的尸体被扔在了Toby经营的一家俱乐部门口，Charles带着人在到处找Toby，根本没时间来医院见他。

Stan家的地盘已经乱成一团。

Crawford家在波士顿也有些势力和人脉，Chace一直在不断打着电话，脸色也越来越沉重，“Seb，你和Stan先生还是尽快离开波士顿吧。”他说，抹了一把自己的脸。

“我妈妈还在手术室。”Sebastian说，没留一点商量的余地。

这个回答也早在Chace意料之中了。他叹了口气，不再说什么。Charles在医院留了些人手，这里也有他自己的人，Chace想这或许也能撑得住。

“让我带你去纽约，最早是我姨妈提出来的，Aunt Emily，她一直跟你妈妈关系很好。Seb，我现在想，那大概是Stan先生的意思，他可能想到会有这么一天，怕你在波士顿有什么危险。”Chace说道，满脸的疲惫。“我在Evans家安插了人，我以为Chris Evans在波士顿，Seb，我有点后悔带你去纽约了。”

Sebastian面无表情，一动不动。Chace想说什么他都懂。如果不是Chris……如果不是Chris。他曾经想过可能会发生的事，但是当这些真的发生了，他才发现，或许自己根本没有做好准备，所有的一切都那么猝不及防。

他想到了自己十八岁的时候。有那么一个多月的时间，他都没有在老宅里看到自己的继父，母亲也每天早出晚归。他没多想，只以为是有什么生意上的问题在忙，他和Frank那时还在热恋期，他恨不得每时每刻都和Frank黏在一起，心里眼睛里根本没有什么别的。

直到后来他才知道，他的继父受了伤，在医院里躺了一个多月，只是没有人告诉他。他的母亲，Toby，甚至Charles，他们都知道这件事，只是没人告诉他，由着他每天和Frank在一起混，喝酒，跳舞，或是在床上没日没夜。

那之后没多久他就和Frank分了，没什么其他原因，就是他和Chris所说的那样，他不爱了。Frank纠缠了有半年多，他始终不信Sebastian会说不爱就不爱他，只以为是自己在外面玩得过分了点，他也真的在半年时间里做到了身边没有任何一个人，只是Sebastian甚至懒得跟他说话。他最终明白、且接受了这一点，他们没再联系过，他很快也就离开波士顿去了纽约。

从前不觉得，想都懒得想，现在回忆起来，只觉得满嘴的苦涩。

“Stan先生，你父亲醒了。”一个护士走过来，对Sebastian道。

 

“对不起，孩子。”Stan先生说，他躺在病床上，显得苍老了很多，声音虚弱，有些哽咽，“你的妈妈……她原本与这一切无关，我没想会把她牵连进来。”

Sebastian握着他的手，想起了他八岁那年母亲签他的手走向这个男人的时候。他的母亲一直在笑着。时间过了很久，又仿佛就在昨日。“她会好起来的。你们还要去欧洲的小镇上呢，记得吗？”

“Seb，你不该继续留在波士顿了。”Stan先生道，“是Chace和你一起回来的吗？他该带你回纽约去，你根本不该回来。”

“我不会离开你们的。”Sebastian说，有些勉强地笑了笑，“父亲，我不会走。”

麻醉让他昏昏欲睡，他有些用力地睁着眼睛：“我之前听说，你在纽约，又遇到了Chris Evans？”

“是的。”Sebastian点点头，“对了，我们订婚了，戒指在改尺寸。”他说。

病床上的老先生笑了笑：“Seb，你看起来，比你十八岁喜欢Grillo的时候还要更喜欢他。”他又补充了一句，“不，喜欢他要比喜欢Grillo的十倍还要多。”

“我以为……我不知道你知道Grillo。”Sebastian愣了一下。

“我当然知道。”Stan的声音越来越低，“我有什么不知道的呢，孩子。”他渐渐睡着了。

 

Sebastian不想回到那个到处都是消毒水味道的长椅上，他坐在楼梯间里抽烟，手有点抖，尝试了三四次才终于把烟点着。不再是他的那种薄荷味的香烟了，这种烟Toby常抽，又辣又呛，搅得脑子都有点沉。

电话响起时他下意识就接了，一个来自纽约的陌生号码，他想会不会是Chris，对方说话后他才发现是Frank。

“Darling，相识一场，还是给你提个醒，”Frank道，“波士顿现在只有Stan的敌人和看热闹的两类人，Evans本家明显不喜欢你和Chris Evans走得太近，他们想尽快把冒头的枝桠砍掉——波士顿有自己的秩序，很明显，Stan家走得急，碍到其他人的路了。”

“谢谢。”Sebastian道。

“Sorry，Baby，帮不上你什么忙。”Frank继续说，“Chris这次也未必能护得住你，他有他的压力——要我说，他他妈的根本就不该把你扯进来。想来纽约吗？只要你来，在我身边，纽约没人能动你。”

“我以为你已经足够了解我了。”Sebastian道。而后两人有些无言。

“好吧，好啦。”Frank自嘲地笑了一声，有些悻悻然，“保重，Seb。”

 

Stan家的地盘不断被冲击，酒吧今晚干脆直接关掉了，赌场和俱乐部有人砸场，妓女们不敢出门，街上甚至很少行人。

波士顿的这个晚上，警察休假。

 

Chris到波士顿后先去找了位老朋友，对方已经准备好了一个很大的手提袋。“Anthony没跟你一起？”他有些奇怪地多问了一句。

“这次是我的私事，与Evans家无关。”Chris道，他打开袋子看了看，“我要多些子弹。”

“足够多了，相信我。祝你好运。”对方说，递了张字条给他，上面是一家私人医院的地址。

他就拎着这个袋子，站到了那家医院的旁边的一条小径口。很快有七八个人向医院而来，路过他时，他吹了声口哨，“抱歉，伙计们，医院今天晚上不营业。”

“滚你的，小子，知道我们是谁吗？”领头的人骂道，“操，还是今晚上Stan家的人都他妈的不要命了？”他抽出了枪，然而还未等到他有下一步的动作，就已经直接被子弹爆了头，脑浆和血溅了他旁边的人一身。

“现在告诉我，谁不想要命了？”Chris说。嗅到血腥味的那瞬他整个人都镇定了下来。

这里是他的战场，他有足够多的子弹。

 

（10）

波士顿的一家酒店的套房里，Prentiss、Hotchner和Morgan三家的家主正坐在一起，示意着对彼此的坦诚和共进退。

Prentiss最早耐不住性子，狠狠拍下手机暴躁地骂道：“操，搞什么，我的人还没到那家该死的医院，就tmd联系不上了，每个都联系不上！”

Morgan面色古怪地看了看他，又看了看自己的手机：“见鬼的，我的人也是。”

Hotchner是三人里最老谋深算的，此时他的电话响了，他没说话只听着，挂掉电话后显得面色凝重：“Chris Evans，是他，他在波士顿，就在那家医院那里。”

“操！Evans家说能搞定他让他不搅进来！”Prentiss恼火地大叫道。

“叫你们的人都别动，这件事等Evans那边解决再说。”Hotchner道，他冷笑了一声：“知道Chris Evans能干掉多少人吗？那取决于他带了多少子弹！就我看来，他妈的他绝对带够了。”

这个夜晚注定会很漫长。

 

Chris直接坐在了医院门口的台阶上抽烟，右手有些懒散地抓着自己的枪，整个人看上去很放松，却给周围带来了一种寂静到窒息的紧绷感。

两个人走到了他的面前，他们的手都放在了Chris能看得见的地方，David和Jason，Chris的远方表亲，Evans家族的一员。“Chris，我们不知道你回波士顿了。”David先开口道，他微笑着，表现出了一种虚伪的热情——Chris同他们根本没见过几次。

“有点私事。”Chris道，他笑着弹了弹烟灰，抬起头看向两人，“这个不需要提前报备吧？”

“当然，我们都知道波士顿早晚是谁的。”David道。

“是吗？”Chris反问，“我觉得好像有人知道得不够清楚。”

“Stan家挡了路，这也是为了你的未来利益考虑。”David尽量轻松地说道。

Chris左手仍然捏着燃至一半的烟，右手的枪抬起枪口一枪打在了David眉心。“好像不该打在那里？遗体告别仪式不太好办了。”他抽了一口烟，对表情惊悚的Jason道：“抱歉，今天心情不太好。Jason？还是Jensen什么的，能麻烦你能打个电话给管事的吗？”

Jason的手抖得厉害，他简直是全身都在发抖——David的血溅到了他的脸上，他手忙脚乱地想拿出自己的手机：“可以，可以，Chris，我们没人想杀掉Sebas——”

他没能说完，Chris连着三枪打断了他的两条腿和左手，“我忘记了，留一只手拿电话就够了。”他平淡地说。“对了，顺道一提，我今天和Sebastian Stan订婚了，所以称呼我是Stan家的一员也可以。欢迎到时来参加我的婚礼，Jason。”

 

Chace在楼梯间里找到Sebastian。“你在这儿干什么？”Chace在他身边坐下。

“抽根烟。”Sebastian抬手示意了下，手指间的烟已经快燃尽了。

“也给我根。”Chace道，烟点着后他犹豫了下，才说道：“Chris Evans在楼下。今晚上他干掉了不少人。”

“恩。”Sebastian不置可否地应了声，呆呆地不知道在想些什么。

等Chace抽完烟之后他平静地站了起来往回走：“我们回去吧。”

“Sebastian。”Chace在他背后叫了一句。

“我没事。”Sebastian说。

 

还没走到手术室，他们遇到了急匆匆走来的护士：“你们去哪儿了？Stan先生，你母亲手术很成功，已经脱离危险了，现在在加护病房。”

Sebastian恍惚了下，只觉得腿差点软掉没办法站住。“我能看看她吗？”他吞咽了下，紧张地问道。

护士点点头，“跟我走吧，去换衣服。”

Sebastian望向Chace，后者也点点头道：“我在外面等你。”

 

从ICU病房出来后Sebastian显得好了些，眼睛中也恢复了一些神采。“Charles找到Toby了，在Prentiss地盘里。他还活着，只是可能接下来一个月都要躺在床上了。”Chace道。

“好。这样就好。”Sebastian低头，微微笑了，在Chace旁边坐下。“你知道Prentiss的电话吗？”他问道。

 

Prentiss有些暴躁地接起电话：“说话！”他吼道。

“这里是Sebastian Stan。我有话想说，可以按下免提吗？是时候谈谈了。”Sebastian平静地说。

Prentiss愣了下，狐疑地看了眼剩下两人，“是Stan家那个小孩子。”他说，把手机放到桌上，按下了免提。“说吧，kid，怎么个谈法。”

“Prentiss先生，首先，你放在Morgan家的那个内线，从来都是Morgan的人，是他先放在你身边的。现在你该知道你丢的货都去哪儿了。”Sebastian道，不紧不慢，声音中什么都听不出。“Morgan先生，你也在吧？Mrs Morgan和Hotchner在一起很久了，Morgan夫人的司机一直都是Hotchner的人。”

Sebastian从电话里听到了一堆的咒骂声和玻璃破碎的声音。他拿着电话，安静地等这些杂乱结束。

“操，你他妈的就想说这个？告诉你，跟我们谈你还不够格，不管怎么样，Stan这次是tmd完了！”Morgan愤怒地大声骂道。

“Connell家的地盘，所有Stan家所得到的，我都不要了，我代父亲做这个主，今天的一切就这么结束。我只有一个要求：我猜Connell家还有一个人活着才能搞出这些事，我不管你们互相承诺了什么，我要那个人的命。”

“我想你们需要商量下。”Sebastian说，挂断了电话。

“操他的。”Prentiss摔了自己的手机。

然后Hotchner的电话响了，一条来自Evans家的短信，只有一句话：“今晚结束了”。

 

“Connell家的地盘也有些在你手里？Chace，吐出来吧。”Sebastian道。

Chace点点头。“Seb，上次不是为了Connell，我也会回来波士顿，因为你。”他说。

“我知道，我们之间，不必说这些。”Sebastian道。

“Prentiss他们的事，你怎么知道？”Chace说，舒缓了一口气靠到椅背上，随意问道。

“Prentiss那个小儿子，有次喝醉了要叫我一起玩三人行，我说，你说点有意思的来听听，他把Morgan家内线的事说出来了。”Sebastian回答说。

“操，你跟那个小鬼玩3P去了？”Chace睁大眼睛。

“没啊。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“我听完了之后说，这tmd有什么意思啊，就走了——现在你知道他为什么一直那么恨我了。”

Chace失笑。这的确太Sebastian了。

“Hotchner的事呢，我跟那个司机睡过两晚。”Sebastian笑着摇了摇头，“说真的，大部分时间都混在酒吧里，我知道的还挺多的。”

他沉默了几秒钟，“等我下，我还有个电话要打。”

 

电话响了一声Frank就接起来了，“Baby，这可是个惊喜。”Frank道，“怎么，改变主意了吗？纽约永远欢迎你。”

“不，Frank，我是想问，你有Chris的电话吗？”Sebastian问，坐在一边的Chace差点喷出嘴里的咖啡。

Frank在电话那边倒吸了一口气，不可置信地问道：“操，Sebastian，你不会想告诉我，你不知道他的电话？你他妈的还来问我他的电话？你们在一起的时候都在tmd搞些什么？”

最后那个问题一出口他也难得地窘了一下，Sebastian随便又懒散地反问道：“你觉得会搞些什么呢？Frank，给我Chris的电话。”

“操你的，Sebastian，你可真行。”Frank悻悻地道，直接挂了电话，随后发了一条短信过来，里面只有一串数字。

“你可真行。”Chace笑着拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，站起身，“我回去了，不打扰你们俩。明天我们一起去看看Toby？他那时该醒了。”

“Chace，谢谢。”Sebastian道。

“我们之间不必说这个。”Chace一边说着，一边摆摆手走远。

 

“Chris。”接通电话、听到Chris声音的瞬间，Sebastian就不禁微笑了起来。

“Sebastian。”Chris也忍不住微笑。

“上楼来。我在等你。”

看到Chris的瞬间Sebastian就流了泪。“操。”他自己也惊讶了下，抹了一把脸，轻轻吐了下舌头，“Chris，我可没想到这个。”他笑着说。

“好了，好了。”Chris说，把Sebastian搂了过来，轻轻摸着他的头发。

“不想事情变得复杂，所以没想你牵扯进来。”Sebastian说。

“没有变复杂。”Chris说，他微微向后离开了这个拥抱，双手捧着Sebastian的脸望到了他的眼睛里，“没什么复杂的，还是很简单，Sebastian，你的敌人就是我的敌人。”

 

（11）

他们牵手离开医院的时候，看到了一具尸体被丢在医院门口，是Connell家的小女儿。Sebastian和Chris从尸体旁边走过，没人再去看尸体一眼。

他们回到了Sebastian自己的一间小公寓，温柔安静地亲吻彼此，很快睡着了。

 

第二天一早Chris接到了自己父亲的电话。

“我以为我会在早餐前先接到你的电话。”老人在电话那边说道。

“父亲，我没有什么需要向你解释的。”Chris说。

“至少你该自己告诉我和你母亲，你已经订婚了？而不是我从别人那儿才知道我的儿子就要结婚了这件事。”

Chris愣了一下：“抱歉，我该自己告诉你这个——没错，我订婚了，父亲，波士顿事了之后我会带他回纽约。”

“你确定吗，Chris？”

他沉默了几秒钟才答道：“无比确定。昨晚之后，我更加确定了。”他的声音就像他的手一样稳。

“我想说如果是我，我不会用你这种方式处理这件事，但是，Chris，你现在已经不需要我再教导你任何事了。所以，孩子，做你想做的，希望你做得比我更好——以及，我新定了一批军火，你会喜欢那个。早些回来，Chris，你父亲他想退休了，你不知道他多想念他的钓鱼竿。”老人带着笑意说道。

“谢谢，daddy。”Chris说。

他看着Sebastian正从厨房里走出来，把份盛着煎蛋和培根的餐盘放到了他面前。“我只会做这个。”Sebastian眨了下眼睛，笑着说道。

Chris把他拉到身前亲吻他，Sebastian嘴里有着薄荷味牙膏的味道，身上是柠檬味的沐浴液香味，“可以先吃点别的吗？”他轻声说道。

“取决于你想吃什么啊，Chris。”Sebastian笑，他舔了下自己嫣红的嘴唇，眼睛在清晨的光下呈现出了一种通透的绿色。

话音刚落他放在一边的手机响了一声，Sebastian侧头看了一眼，“我要快点吃早饭啦，Chace的车在路上了。”Sebastian说道，伸手理了下Chris的金发，坐回到了自己的椅子上。

Chris差点把Sebastian塞到他手里的叉子弄弯，他就要觉得Chace是故意的了。

“我也要去。”他说，把煎蛋塞到了嘴里。

“你都不怎么认识Toby。”Sebastian觉得好笑。

“多见几次就熟了。”Chris说得理所当然。

“好吧，Chris。”Sebastian说，犹豫着要不要先告诉Chris一声，Toby绝对不会喜欢被人摸他的胸口。

 

Chace车停在楼下，看到Chris的时候忍不住就瞪了下眼睛，但还是下了车；后者倒是完全没拘束也没见外，哈哈笑着就上手拍了拍他的胸。“真是谢谢了啊，昨天麻烦你照顾Seb了。对了他跟你说了我们订婚的事了吗？”

Chace一脸“WTF这特么是谁跟上次见面画风完全不一样啊以及搭在我胸口的爪子是怎么一回事儿”的惊悚表情望向了Sebastian。

“说了说了，快上车。”Sebastian笑着推了推Chris往车上走。

“他根本不认识Toby！”Chace在Chris看不到的角度对Sebastian做口型。

“多见几次就熟了。”Sebastian回他，拍拍他的肩膀上了车。

他们俩非常“自觉”地坐了后座，副驾驶留给了Chace。

 

Toby腿受了伤，人精神看起来还不错，Chace他们到的时候他正靠在病床上和美女护士有说有笑，看到Chris进来时忍不住惊讶了一下。

“Toby！”Chris笑着走了上前，“老兄，你看起来还不错啊。”他一边说着一边拍了拍Toby的胸。

“Evans先生……”Toby差点被自己口水呛到，表情很有些狰狞地看了眼Sebastian和Chace，脸上写着“这特么是在搞什么”。

Chace绝对幸灾乐祸在旁边看热闹，Sebastian耸了下肩一脸无辜。

“叫我Chris就好啦。”Chris大笑着说，随手轻轻敲了敲Toby腿上的石膏，“对了，我跟Seb订婚了，有谁告诉你了吗？”

“……没有。”我之前一直昏迷着啊老兄！Toby很无语。

“Seb说你有很多好酒啊，随便送几瓶当订婚礼物就好了。”

“啊，我有点累了，我觉得我要休息了。”Toby捂着自己的头说。

“Toby。”Sebastian走上前，“我代你们做了个主，Connell家上次我们收进来的地盘，都不要了。”

“我知道。这两天就先乱着吧，正好趁这个机会看看下面人都什么心思。操他的，这次我绝对跟Prentiss没完。”Toby说，看了Sebastian一眼，“做得不错啊，怎么样，要来跟我混吗？”

Sebastian笑着没吭声，Chris倒是把话接了过来，望着Toby道：“做得不错啊，怎么样，要来跟我混吗？”

“……”Toby决定不说话了。

“你们还有个人呢，Charles？是叫Charles是吧？他在哪儿呢？”Chris开始四下张望。

Toby说：“Charles有事忙。”不是所有人都像你这么闲啊。“Seb，我这儿没事，你去陪着你父母吧。”你们不在我还更开心一点好不好。

Sebastian点点头，“好，你休息吧，Toby。”

“一起走吧，我送你们过去。”Chace道，忍不住还是加上了一句，“只要答应我你们别在后座上搞起来！”

 

Sebastian的父亲正坐在轮椅上，看着病房里面的自己的妻子。“她早上醒来过几分钟，医生说她一个月后就恢复了。”看到Sebastian，老人的眼睛亮了起来，微笑着说道。

“她会很快好起来的。”Sebastian说，从老管家Hady手里接过轮椅，“Dad，这是Chris。”

“你好，Stan先生。”Chris说，伸出了自己的手。

Stan先生注视着他，Chris平静地回视着，半晌之后老人微笑了起来：“我想我们该拥抱下，不过我现在很难站得起来。”他握住了Chris的手。

“只要别进行什么关于猎枪一类的对话？”Hady在旁边插了一句话，也笑了起来，他已经七十多岁了，看着Sebastian长大。

“等等，你真的买了把猎枪？”Sebastian有些惊讶地问道。

“事实上是，是你妈妈买的。”Stan先生大笑出声。“她差点冲Grillo放枪。”

“Well，她该开枪的。”Chris说，这句话在他意识到之前就从嘴里溜了出来。

“她绝对会喜欢你的。”Stan先生说，“她会把枪送给你。”他微笑着，“我不再需要枪了，我该退休了。”

“所以，欧洲？”Sebastian道。

“是的，欧洲。”老先生轻声说，他看起来和寻常的老人没什么不同，脸上尽是温和，把目光放到了很远很远的地方。

 

Hady推着Stan先生回去休息了，Sebastian和Chris牵手往外面走。

“我们该在哪里办婚礼？”Chris问。

“告诉我你不会在婚礼上穿你的T恤。”Sebastian说。

“嘿，正式场合我都会穿西装！”Chris反驳道，“而且我的T恤怎么啦。Seb，你不觉得你的裤子很紧吗？”

“里面能放进一只手，信吗？”Sebastian笑着抬头看他。

Chris想也不想就捧着他的脸吻了过去：“Seb，我们该去找个房间。”他说。

 

（Happy Ending！）


End file.
